His Girl
by RelapseAndEscape
Summary: Finn comes out as gay. When they figure out he's a bottom, the guys in ND tease him. Pinn!


_a little Pinnshot! this is Finn this time. YHEY._

* * *

"But I'm really, really scared," his voice is soft now.

"Come on, Finnessa - gay or _not_, did the universe decide to cut off your balls?" Puck rolls his eyes, as he stops his boyfriend in the hallway. Puck watches Finn's expression – cute as Hell, but still, he thinks that his boyfriend's overreacting, but that's Finn for you. Typical little kind of scared Finn that makes Puck's heart slightly swoon, but if anyone mentions it to him, he'd be quick enough to pummel the fucking life out of that bastard that thinks that the Puckmiester would ever admit to finding his boyfriend adorable and attractive. Plus, he's pretty sure that it's the eyes. Damn those eyes, fucking Eva Longoria sexy eyes. "Dude, just calm down, alright? What are they gonna do?"

"What if…what if Kurt gets mad?"

"Fuck, you better be joking, Finn – because if you tell that guy that you're gay, the first thing he'll do is plan a sleepover and make sure you share chest hair braiding tips or something," Puck tries to assure him, confident and certain and Finn grimaces at the image that plagues his head. "Dude, you totally killed my appetite."

"I killed _your_ appetite?" Puck repeats, and then slaps the back of his neck in a pseudo-affectionate way.

"Shut up, man," Finn pushes Puck's shoulder playfully and then chuckles under his breath. "…now that I think about it, totally hope your Mom made those chocolate-chip braided bread rolls. They're really good."

"Come on. Let's go to Glee."

"But what if—?" Finn is still dragged by Puck, as they step inside of the choir room. Mr Schue accepts that Puck's _always_ late, hence why he doesn't even bat an eyelash and then Puck shoves his boyfriend in front of the choir room and then says, "—alright. Finnocence here wants to say a few words."

"Go ahead, Finn."

Finn looks paralysed right now. Puck rolls his eyes, and doing his boyfriend a favour, he tries to make a hand gesturing saying 'come on', and Finn bites his lower lip. "I'll say something tomorrow, okay?"

"Oh come on!" Puck exclaims, throwing his hands out elaborately. It's Finn's idea in the first place to try and come out. "Alright. Here I'll do it—Finn's getting out of the closet."

"What am I doing in the closet?" Finn scratches his neck. "I thought we were telling them I figured I was…really gay."

Kurt shrieks, and stands up, running over to his brother and then hugging him tightly. Blaine just claps as if it's a performance, whilst Rachael looks slightly displeased at this accusation but doesn't look too bothered by the fact that he's gay, Quinn's expression is a supportive one and Mercedes is just grinning at them. Rory practically worships the ground that Finn walks on, so his eyes are wide and glassy. Santana's arms are crossed and she doesn't say a word, pretty much Santana speak for 'alright, let's move on' and Brittany's giggling. Artie's just nodding towards Finn as if it communicate another message. "That's very brave of you to admit that, Finn," Mr Schue states, even though that Puck's basically thrown it around.

Finn's grin widens as he hugs back Kurt. Kurt moves away, and stares at him with glossy eyes. "I can now talk about you with boys. It's official. I can even manage to hook you up with a few—"

"Actually, I'm…already—"

Kurt's eyes widen and then he jumps for joy, hands together. "What's his name? Is he a gentleman?"

"Sure he is," Puck rolls his eyes, grabs Finn's wrist and then kisses his boyfriend in front of everyone. Finn responds before pulling away, looking still jittery. "You guys know I'd fuck both. Sex is sex."

"You better not—"

"Relax, Hummel. I like him. He actually knows my Panda Express orders. Other fuckers mess it up."

Kurt's just rolling his eyes, knowing that he can't expect Puck to suddenly serenade Finn and then turns to Finn, still grinning at his gay step-brother who's blushing widely. "You better not be using him for sex, Puck, or I will hurt you."

"Dude, I can fuck anyone I want. And I haven't. _Trust me_. Haven't even touched Finn all that much," Puck slaps Finn's ass. "Right?"

Finn's still flushing pink as he nods his head. Despite his reputation, Finn trusts Puck with all of his being which sometimes confused Puck, because he's sure if it was anyone else, they'd totally doubt him, but not Finn. Finn has never shown any doubt to him at all. Kurt sighs softly. "Finn, were you ready for the sex? Were you okay with it—? Because gay sex is…"

"Kind of weird and cool," Finn nods approvingly. "And don't worry. We were like super careful for like STD's and stuff. Puck even wore a condom."

"…wait." Kurt makes the calculations in his head. "He won't have to wear the condom unless he's the one _in_ you…"

Santana makes the connection immediately and then burst out laughing. "So, Finnessa—the 6'3 jock bottoms?"

"I…I kind of prefer to," Finn stammers. "If…Blaine and I ever get it on, not like we would, just if we would, I'd want to be on bottom. I like to."

"Seriously?" Puck asks a little stunned himself, but then smiles glossily at his boyfriend. "Better not let Anderson touch you, alright? His boyfriend will castrate us all with glitter if we try to do that."

Kurt registers this slowly. Finn can't help but notice Sam and Quinn talking and her laughing softly at something he'd said. Mike just nods towards them, and Finn can't help but feel his stomach drop.

* * *

"So, where's our little girl?" Sam teases, as Kurt approaches them.

"Our little girl?" Kurt repeats.

"Oh, there she is! How adorable is she with that look on her face!" Sam laughs as Finn approaches them, hearing every one of Sam's words pierce through him and making him feel a little conscious of his self. He already has huge self-image issues and this is sinking deeper in his skin, making him feel the need to prove his manhood, but instead, Puck steps in.

"I'm gonna hit your face in. Stop teasing my boy," Puck just threatens and Finn feels relieved, but the hurt throbs silently within him but he's confused because it isn't supposed to hurt and he's sure not supposed to be so sensitive. The next time that Finn spends time hauled back in training by Coach Beiste, Mike offers to hold his hand if he wants to. Finn snaps at him but it hurts even deeper. He spends a few seconds into the mirror before he hears Sam again, "alright, honey—I believe that jersey doesn't make you look fat."

Finn feels like Sam's teasing his body as well as Finn pinches his lower body, grabbing a good amount of skin, which causes him to flinch. When he's at home, he tries to forget about it, but it's really starting to affect a lot of things, like the choice of clothing he'd wear, because he won't even wear any colourful colours anymore just in case Sam or Mike or Artie, or Santana decides to laugh at his choice of colouring and he's not really that bright and he knows it, and he can't tell what makes him look more vulnerable, more girly, so he just is accustomed to wearing dark colours and hoodies he's borrowed from Puck's house.

The first time that Sam recognizes Finn's hoodie as Puck's, the blonde teases him by saying, "so, Finnessa, borrowing your guy's clothes? How cute."

Finn's eyes widen because Puck calls him Finnessa, like a lot, and Finn always looked the other way, but now that Sam says it, he's so hyperaware that he feels sick in his stomach. Did Puck want him to be a girl? He's afraid of letting Puck drift away right now. He asks Kurt for fashion advice, and Kurt looks genuinely happy as he picks out a blazer, a button-down and faded jeans, then pins some sort of golden pin to Finn's blazer. He looks so posh and polished and Finn wants to throw up, but he's afraid of losing Puck right now since it makes sense, doesn't it? Puck wouldn't call him by a girl's name unless he wants him to be a girl.

"Oh, dressing up?" Mike asks him playfully and jovially. "What's the occasion? Special sex with the boy tonight?"

Finn opens his mouth to speak but shuts it.

Santana shrugs and with a cold voice adds on. "Well, he does have boobs. Now, I know why," Santana's words pierce through the back of his skull as they always have, causing him to blush and turn away, but he really just wants to cry because it's pathetic. He's being pathetic about it. "Hudson even lost a few pounds."

"Aw, Finn," Sam's voice is over-gentle, as if he's talking to a baby. "Don't worry about it, okay? You look alright. You might just feel bloated from your period."

Finn turns away this time and then mutters something along the lines of "I don't have a period" before he leaves, feeling his stomach drop when Puck emerges and looks at him, not even noticing that Finn's looking a bit down. "Finnessa, what the hell are you wearing today? Hummel invaded your closet?" Puck's voice is light, and it doesn't hurt Finn as much but everything is just searing at his brain right now.

"Let's ditch."

"Fuck, he might've invaded your closet, but he did knock some sense into you." They ditch school and then end up somewhere along the lines of Puck's house, his Mother isn't home yet and his sister's at school so Puck takes Finn upstairs. They play a few video games and Finn just tells himself that a lot of girls don't play video games so this should be okay and he's still torn between what Puck wants from him and what he needs. By the time it hits 5PM, they're nuzzled against the bed, and Puck's running his hand down Finn's hip. Finn's pretending to be asleep. Somewhere along the line, Puck sleeps too. Finn opens one eye when that happens, pulls himself closer to listen to his lover's heartbeat and then sobs softly. Hot tears run down his cheeks, and he swears he can hear Mike, Artie and Sam laughing at him over and over again. He feels a hand grip onto his shoulder from behind, and pull him closer. Finn stares up at Puck.

"Those shitheads said something, didn't they?" his voice is half-sleepy, half-angry.

Finn just nods through his tears. Finn hears something that vaguely sounds like "I'm gonna fucking kill them" before he falls asleep. The next day at Glee, Puck practically stomps inside and then stares at them all with murderous intent. "Who the hell upset my boy? Who?" Puck snaps coldly. "Know you're one of them, Evans. What did you say?"

Sam looks confused. "—you mean…what do you mean—?"

"Stop calling my boyfriend a chick or I will hurt you," Puck threatens.

"It's just a little teasing," Mike tries to explain, Artie nods and Santana doesn't even say a word. Puck knows Santana's one of them but he's kind of shocked that Artie and Mike would be in it. "Then why doesn't he say anything about it?"

"He's too good of a person. I, fortunately, would shove your own dicks up your asses for hurting him, okay? Look at him for God's sake. The kid's kind of emotional and don't you dare make a crack about that—he's uncomfortable in his own fucking life, by the people that are not supposed to fucking judge him, and doesn't feel right in his own skin. How would you like it if someone made fun of you for not being able to walk, Wheels or if someone targets your ethnicity, Chang and hell, how would you like it if someone targets your appearance, Evans? Santana's useless because she's gonna do what she does with or without a lecture, because she's a bitch, but you guys are targeting him when you know he has issues with himself, and I'm fucking pissed."

"Just leave it, Puck," Finn suddenly squeaks.

"Finn, you're fucking worth it, alright? I know you don't believe it and just want to take it all but you don't deserve it, okay?" Puck overprotectively snaps. Finn just stares at him with wide eyes because he swears that's the nicest thing that Puck's ever told him. "Come on, Finn. We're leaving. I'm not even gonna give them the time of day."

The Gleeks haven't responded yet. Kurt hangs around Finn to make sure he's still not overreacting and that he's still sleeping and eating properly. He frowns when he realises that both schedules are so irregular that Finn constantly has bags under his eyes and has no energy to do anything. It's worrying the brunette. Puck notices this too, and can't even get Finn to help himself when he's around him. He's constantly distant and aloof. Puck knows that Finn's anxiety's through the fucking roof right now, that he thinks he's not worth Puck sticking up for, that he's just making a big deal out of nothing so he doesn't speak about it so that he's not judged anymore.

The worst of it is when the whole school finds out, and then it's just constant bullying from the football team whenever Puck's not around. The comments of Finnessa and him being a girl circles around rapidly and he's found confined to how they see him – barely a man. Finn doesn't see it either. Puck sometimes still hears Finn speak to pictures of his Father, swearing that he's trying to be the man he wants him to be. Whenever Puck confronts him, Finn doesn't say anything and returns back to normal. A particular day Finn remembers is when a jock is shoving him to the wall and then says, "so Finnessa, sucked any new dicks lately?"

"Leave him the fuck alone," Finn expects to see Puck but instead sees Sam standing there.

"_Leave_," Mike and Artie back him up. The jock makes a movement to pummel Sam but Finn attacks him first, causing Sam to stare at him as they get into a fight. The other jock quickly leaves afterwards and then Artie asks him, "if you can beat them off, then why don't you?"

Finn doesn't even answer. Sam can only hear Puck's words in his head, over and over: "Finn, you're fucking worth it, alright? I know you don't believe it and just want to take it all but you don't deserve it, okay?" and then feels sicker to the stomach. The only hope Finn ever had is them, the Glee club, that won't ever judge him and they have and that's something they can't take back. On a particular night, the male Gleeks all join in for a little guy time. Puck notices that Finn's not there. It's awkward and silent and Puck stoically watches them leave. A few hours later, at three am, Finn would walk in, looking tired and aloof as he'd fall onto the bed beside Puck to sleep right next to him. Puck would pretend that his boyfriend isn't spending the night watching his face and murmuring until he'll fall asleep soft words that sound a lot like "I'll be better, Puck. I promise".


End file.
